Words of Love
by Kirinenko
Summary: Makoto descubre de Haru que se mudarán juntos a Tokyo. "Makoto, eres demasiado lento. Llegaremos tarde a nuestro vuelo" "¿D-De qué estás hablando?" "¿No es obvio? Voy a Tokyo" TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Akino Kasumi

ID: 2272329

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" _¡No comas caballa solamente en las tres comidas! Es importante tener una dieta balanceada, sobre todo ahora que estarás entrenando para ser un nadador profesional…_

 _Además, ¡no te quedes en el baño demasiado tiempo! Haru siempre tiende a olvidar el tiempo cuando estás en el baño… No es bueno llegar tarde a clases, ¡especialmente cuando vas a ser un nuevo estudiante universitario ahora! Además, Haru coge resfriados fácilmente, a pesar de que siempre insistes en lo contrario. Así que tienes que recordar ponerte más ropa cuando haga más frío…_

 _Oh, ¡y recuerda empezar a llevar tu móvil contigo también! Será útil si te pierdes en la ciudad…. Y de ese modo siempre podemos mensajearnos o llamarnos, si… si alguna vez me echas de menos._

 _Q-Quiero decir, Haru es realmente increíble y amable, ¡así que definitivamente hará muchos nuevos amigos! Pero… si alguna vez te sientes mal o inquieto, siempre estaré aquí, así que… A-Ah, y casi lo olvido, no puedes simplemente saltar a la porción de agua más cercana que veas, ¡¿de acuerdo?!"_

Makoto ensaya mentalmente lo que va a decir, pero eventualmente decide lo contrario.

Haru ha estado ocupado empaquetando sus cosas, así que no sería capaz de despedir a Makoto en el aeropuerto, pero está bien de todos modos. A Makoto realmente no le gustan las despedidas….

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?... ¡No es que no nos vayamos a ver de nuevo! Puedo decirle esto más tarde… Por ahora, tengo que decirle 'adiós' de manera adecuada._

"De acuerdo, vamos a hacer esto…" agarrando la correa de su bolsa de lona, Makoto asintió con la cabeza y se preparó para tocar el timbre cuando…

"Makoto, estás aquí. Vamos" la puerta de enfrente se abrió, mostrando a Haru, vestido con una sencilla chaqueta de color azul claro.

"¡Haru!" exclamó Makoto con sorpresa "Vine aquí a– ¿Eh? ¿Vas a algún lado?" justo se da cuenta de la bolsa de lona que Haru ha puesto sobre su hombro.

"Voy contigo"

¿Haru iba con él para despedirle? Pero…"H-Haru… realmente no tienes que…"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Ya tengo todo listo y estoy preparado para ir"

"¿Eh?"

"Makoto, eres demasiado lento. Llegaremos tarde a nuestro vuelo"

¿Nuestro? "¿D-De qué estás hablando?"

"¿No es obvio? Voy a Tokyo"

¿Eh? _¿Eh?_

"Te lo contaré más tarde. Vamos"

Haru cogió la mano de Makoto, y Makoto solo se dejó llevar, intentando procesar lo que estuviese sucediendo.

Durante la hora y media de vuelo desde Iwatobi a Tokyo, Makoto siguió inquieto, intentando guardar la confusión para sí mismo. si Haru no quería decir nada aún, no le presionaría.

Su conversación seguía siendo casual, hasta que llegaron al apartamento de Makoto en Tokyo. Todavía está vacío, a excepción de las cajas de cajón que contenían sus pertenencias. Una vez dentro, Makoto dejó caer sus bolsas y a su mismo al suelo, y Haru le sigue el juego.

Makoto se inclina hacia atrás, suspirando dramáticamente "Ahhh… es mi segunda vez aquí, pero la ciudad todavía es tan grande, ¡estaba realmente asustado de no ser capaz de encontrar este sitio!"

Makoto miró a Haru por una respuesta, pero Haru simplemente le miró como si estuviese indefenso, con una sonrisa apenas visible y una pizca de cariño en sus ojos que seguramente solo Makoto podía notar. No por primera vez, Makoto se encontró encantado, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Makoto"

De repente, la suave y profunda voz de Haru rompió su ensueño.

"¿No tienes algo que preguntarme?"

Makoto se enderezó instantáneamente y encaró a Haru. Oh. _Cierto_. ¿Por dónde debería empezar?

"Haru… ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Te dije que había aceptado una oferta de un reclutador y me mudaría a la ciudad. Es aquí. Tokyo"

"¿Eh?" Makoto sintió su cabeza palpitar tan fuerte como su corazón "¿Todo ha sido arreglado? ¿Dónde te quedarás?" preguntó Makoto, escéptico, esperanzado.

"Mi apartamento estará listo pronto. Está a solo veinte minutos de aquí en tren. El resto de mis pertenencias se trasladarán más tarde. Necesitaré tu ayuda. Por ahora…" Haru se inclinó más "Puedo quedarme aquí, ¿verdad?"

Makoto parpadeó "¡Por supuesto! Pero, ¿por qué…?"

Haru alejó la mirada, contemplando "Makoto es demasiado bueno. Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti en Tokyo para asegurarse de que no te engañen"

"¡Hey!"

"Pensabas que Pangaea era real"

Makoto se sonrojó e hizo un puchero cuando piensa que detecta una pequeña sonrisa en el normalmente plácido rostro de Haru.

Haru le ignora y retoma lo que estaba haciendo "Además, ¿quién va a preparar tus comidas cuando estés viviendo solo aquí?"

"Puedo cocinar ahora…" protesta Makoto, e inconscientemente cierra la mano izquierda para formar una "patita de gato", el modo correcto de posicionar la mano cuando se pican ingredientes. Lo había aprendido durante la sesiones de cocina con Haru en Iwatobi. Negándose a mencionar que no había estado practicando realmente.

Haru alzo la ceja ligeramente "No puedes cocinar comida instantánea todos los días"

"…"

"Y no puedes comer fuera todo el tiempo tampoco. Es caro. Sin mencionar que insalubre"

Dice el que ha estado comiendo solamente caballa para las tres comidas diarias, piensa Makoto a la defensiva.

"De verdad, Haru…" se queja Makoto. En el fondo, Makoto siente que su corazón está dando brincos. Haru eligió Tokyo, por _él_.

"Está bien. Prometí a la tía que cuidaría de ti"

"Espera, ¡¿ _mamá_ sabe de esto?!"

"Ella compró nuestros billetes" Haru afirmó la cuestión – hecho.

"En serio… ¿Por qué nadie me dijo…?" Makoto se desplomó en el hombro, derrotado.

"Tú tampoco me dejaste saberlo de primera mano"

"Haru… ¿Todavía estás molesto por eso?" Makoto recuerda la primera vez que le había dicho a Haru que iba a ir a Tokyo. Recuerda dejarle ir. Recuerda la sorpresa en el rostro de Haru, iluminado por los fuegos artificiales que no pudieron apreciar juntos. Recuerda a Haru huyendo. Recuerda la culpa que había sentido entonces. Su corazón se hunde.

"….Idiota. No estaba… Yo solo…" Haru desvió la mirada.

Los ojos de Makoto se abrieron ampliamente. Recuerda la sonrisa genuina de Haru, su suave voz diciéndole a Makoto _"Definitivamente lo harás realidad"_ cuando finalmente tuvo oportunidad de compartir adecuadamente sus planes con Haru, lo agradecido que se había sentido entonces, el tener a Haru expresando su apoyo.

"Haru, yo estoy–" por una vez, Makoto no tiene palabras.

Pero Haru tiene algo para él.

"Si no estás…"

Haru, quién todavía se negaba a encontrarse con sus ojos, quién se muerde el labio antes de proseguir.

"Si no estás aquí, ¡¿quién va a seguir regañándome todos los días para que coma algo además de caballa?!"

¿Eh?

"Haru… Sabes que todavía podemos llamarnos, incluso si…" ofreció Makoto con incertidumbre.

No sabe qué decir.

"Lo sé" dijo Haru tranquilamente "Pero no puedo disfrutar de un helado doble yo solo, Makoto"

Makoto espera a que Haru siga.

"¿Quién va a asegurarse de que lleve suficiente ropa para que no me resfrie?"

"¿Quién va a asegurarse de que no me pierda en esta gran ciudad? Sabes que soy malo con los sitios nuevos"

Makoto no menciona que él tampoco es del todo bueno con las direcciones.

"¿Quién va a sacarme de la bañera todas las mañanas?"

"¿Quién…" Haru sacudió la cabeza y no continúa.

Makoto no se da cuenta de que ha movido la mano en el suelo. Su pecho está siendo llenado con un calor conocido que se siente demasiado abrumador.

"Yo…" Haru finalmente le mira, inclinándose hacia adelante y alzando su mano, la que no estaba entrelazada con la de Makoto, y roza con su pulgar el labio inferior de Makoto. Makoto se encuentra con la profunda mirada azul de Haru, y escucha su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho.

"…Quiero vivir con esta estúpida sonrisa todos los días" sintiendo el aliento caliente siendo exhalado sobre sus labios, Makoto miró brevemente hacia abajo para ver su sonrisa favorita, antes de que la suya propia fuese capturada.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos mientras inclinaba su frente contra la de Haru.

Después de todo, todavía están juntos. Quizás hubiesen elegido caminos diferentes, pero de algún modo todavía están juntos. El mundo puede ser grande, pero lo estarían explorando juntos.

"Gracias, Haru-chan" susurró, antes de rodear con sus brazos a Haru en un estrecho abrazo.

 _¿Qué es esto?_ Haru está tumbado en el suelo y jugando con el móvil de Makoto cuando se encuentra con una grabación de voz con el nombre de 'Haru'. Mirando hacia el baño donde Makoto está todavía duchándose, presiona el 'play'.

" _¡No comas caballa solamente en las tres comidas! Es importante tener una dieta balanceada, sobre todo ahora que estarás entrenando para ser un nadador profesional… Además, ¡no te quedes en el baño demasiado tiempo! Haru…"_

Cierra sus ojos y escucha, sosteniendo el aparato contra su pecho.

"¿Haru?"

Termina justo cuando Makoto dice su nombre desde la ducha.

"¿Puedes ayudarme trayendo una toalla?"

Resopla y se sienta, apretando el teléfono en su mano, antes de colocarlo de nuevo en el suelo.

Coge la toalla y sin más ceremonias abre la puerta de la ducha, ganándose un gritito de Makoto, que también está sonrojado hasta la punta de sus orejas. Procede a cubrir con la toalla el pelo de Makoto, y rodea con sus brazos la cintura del otro.

 _Es demasiado esfuerzo recordar todo, así que tendrás que estar aquí para recordármelo todos los días, Makoto._


End file.
